


Festive Feelings

by dreamingofwinter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Affectionate Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Comfort, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Mild Angst, Mistletoe, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Romance, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofwinter/pseuds/dreamingofwinter
Summary: “Angel, where the Heaven am I supposed to find a whole bloody goose-“ he glanced at the clock, which indicated it was now half past midnight “-on Christmas Eve?”Crowley’s last-minute idea of making the festive season special for an overwhelmed Aziraphale is received all too well, and he soon has a rather over-enthusiastic angel on his hands.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 18
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	Festive Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> My NSFW fic is now out! Read it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077159 for Christmas smut and as always plenty of fluff!

Crowley held his angel close as they sat cuddled up on the sofa in the flat above the bookshop. Breathing in Aziraphale’s familiar old-books-and-cocoa scent as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head, Crowley prepared himself for the answer to his question.

Aziraphale had been acting strangely for a few weeks now - quieter, withdrawn. Crowley had scarcely seen him lately, with the angel always dashing around here and there, seemingly rather flustered. Tonight, Crowley had had to practically corner him to prevent him rushing off somewhere else, using every demonic wile in the book to persuade Aziraphale just to have a night in with him.

At this time of year, Aziraphale was usually bursting with happiness and bestowing glad tidings and blessings in abundance. Therefore, with just a week to go until Christmas Day and the large box of tree ornaments remaining unopened in Aziraphale’s office, Crowley’s concern had by now deepened enough for him to tackle the issue head on. Aziraphale had not been forthcoming in telling him what was wrong, and had replied with various forms of _fine, my dear_ when asked how he was. Therefore, after dinner and two bottles of wine, Crowley had bitten the bullet and decided to simply ask him outright what was going on. 

“Every year it’s always been the same,” Aziraphale began, his voice wavering. “Attend this service, bless this family, perform a miracle for a person or two... the last few thousand years I’ve had official _jobs._ Until now, there's always been some sort of instructions to follow. Now it's just us, and I realise I haven’t kept up with things at all. Not that I'm complaining, you know, about it being just _us_ ," Aziraphale had added hastily when he felt Crowley pause his ministrations and tense a little. The demon resumed the stroking of blond curls at Aziraphale's reassurance. 

"I just... never truly knew how much people struggle this time of year... I never realised the full extent of it. There’s _too much_ to do. I’ve been dashing around trying to help everyone, but it’s just getting... a little bit much, even for me.” 

A tear began to form at the corner of Aziraphale’s eye, threatening to fall.

“I really do feel rather useless. Which has left my Christmas spirit, as the humans call it, lacking. Hence I’ve not had as much time for you. I’m sorry, Crowley.”

”You don’t have to apologise, angel. You should’ve told me... I might’ve been able to help. We always gave each other a hand back in the days of the Arrangement, didn’t we?”   
  
The demon gently brushed away the tear that had escaped and trickled down Aziraphale’s cheek. 

“It’s not your _job_ , my dear. You’re supposed to be out there making mischief and what have you.”

”Technically it’s not _your_ job either, not any more.” He paused. “But I know how you feel about the humans. And... well, you know... I’m rather fond of them too.”

”I know.” Aziraphale gave him a small smile. “I had to try, though.”

 _My perfect angel_ , Crowley thought.

”You’ve been so busy up until now. How about leaving it there for this year, and just doing whatever you want now?”

Aziraphale sighed. “It’s such an important time of year. Official duties used to keep me busy enough, made it clear _who_ was in need and things... and although I _could_ just do what I like, as you put it - which would be to just enjoy it all with you - I’d feel horribly guilty for indulging myself without giving anything back. Not to mention I’m about a hundred years behind with the traditions,” he added woefully.

”You’ve given back plenty, angel,” Crowley sighed, pressing another kiss to the top of Aziraphale's head and holding him a little closer.

As they fell into a companionable silence, the demon formulated a plan to help Aziraphale rediscover his Christmas spirit. It wasn't terribly demonic, he mused, but had he ever really been a good... _bad_ demon? 

“How would you feel about... having a proper _human_ Christmas?” He asked slowly. “We could do whatever it is they do, go shopping, decorate, eat and drink too much and be merry and all that. At the same time you can still go around performing miracles and blessings and whatnot. We work it out as we go along, and tackle the problems we come across. That way, we get to enjoy ourselves but help... well, anyone and everyone we meet who needs it.”

Aziraphale contemplated Crowley’s suggestion for a while, before humming quietly in assent. 

“That’s quite the idea, my dear. We could certainly give it a go... what do you suppose we _do_ though?”

”Well... I’ve kept up with things over the years. Not that I partake of course, being a y’know, _demon_ and all that. Some bits are still the same, though I did get a commendation a few years back for making it all consumerist.”

He paused, sneaking a glance at his angel and feeling relieved when Aziraphale seemed genuinely interested.

”It’s Christmas. Not like anyone’s watching anymore, is it?” He added.

“I suppose not,” Aziraphale agreed. He had to admit he was warming to the idea. Besides -

“You’ve earned it, angel,” Crowley teased, lifting the mood and leaning down to kiss Aziraphale’s cheek, eliciting a light chuckle. “This is as much for you as it is for the humans, don’t forget.”

“If you say so.” The angel twisted round to meet Crowley’s gaze.

Amber eyes shone in the dimmed light of the room, full of love and concern, and Aziraphale decided he had to at least give it a try. If he was being entirely honest, he was rather relieved to not be heading back out tonight. He was feeling rather exhausted from all the miracles. 

“Alright then. Let’s try it, see how things go. Wherever shall we start though? I haven’t made any preparations.” 

“I’ll sort it all out angel, don’t you worry. You won’t regret it. Promise.” Crowley grinned, the cogs of his mind already turning, working out how to make his angel’s Christmas the best one yet. 

....................

Crowley heaved the enormous fir to the front step of the bookshop, cursing himself internally for not using a bit of demonic intervention to transport it. The market had only been two streets away, but carrying an eight foot tree that was seemingly intent on poking him with spindly leaves no matter how he shifted it about in his grasp, was a feat in itself even for an infernal being. 

Lowering the tree to the floor, Crowley knocked the door with his free hand, eagerly awaiting the angel's look of surprise when he saw the enormous fir. After their conversation two nights ago, Crowley had decided to surprise Aziraphale with something different every day, and the anticipation of the angel’s reaction to _this_ warmed him right through despite the chilly winter air.

A few seconds passed before the door to the bookshop opened.

“ _My_ _goodness_ , Crowley!” 

Standing on the front step was one of the biggest Christmas trees Aziraphale had ever laid eyes on. A pink-cheeked demon, who happened to look far too pleased with himself, peered around it as he held it up. 

“Hope you’ve dusted off that box of decorations, angel! So, what do you think? Will this do?” Crowley grinned, pleased by Aziraphale’s look of delight. 

“Oh, I’m sure it’ll do perfectly, my dear. Assuming it will fit, of course.” Aziraphale’s eyes twinkled, both of them knowing it would definitely fit by some miracle or other. 

“Yeah, was a bit awkward getting it here, not going to lie.” Crowley grimaced and shifted the tree’s weight, attempting to make himself more comfortable. His corporation was beginning to ache.

“Oh, do let me help. Here-“ Aziraphale stepped forward and lifted the tree clean out of Crowley’s arms, causing the demon to gape a little as the angel carried it inside without further ado. Crowley cleared his throat and straightened his jacket before following. Aziraphale’s occasional displays of strength never failed to leave him a little hot under the collar, and today was certainly no exception. 

“Well, this _will_ look impressive,” Aziraphale marvelled as he waved his hand to remove the netting around the branches. “I have a feeling it’s going to look very festive in here by the time we’ve finished.”

Aziraphale beamed with delight, his blue-grey eyes shining with childlike excitement. Crowley realised he was still falling in love, even when he didn’t think it was possible to adore Aziraphale any more than he already did. 

“We? I thought I’d leave you to it while I headed back down the market to sample the mulled wine,” Crowley teased, moving to stand behind Aziraphale and pressing a kiss to the angel’s cheek. When Aziraphale turned and pouted, he pretended to relent.

“Oh go on then, we’ll decorate together then you can accompany me. Not much fun drinking on my own anyway.”

It was Crowley’s first time decorating a tree, and would daresay be more fun than Aziraphale dragging him along to yesterday’s stint helping at the soup kitchen. He had promised to help (and swore he didn’t regret it) but after a while, the carols that played on a loop on the community centre’s old CD player had started to make him itch. 

“Oh, the market, how lovely. Do you think they’ll have some of that lovely gingerbread? I do so love a bit with a cup of tea.”

 _That’s more like it_. Crowley grinned, removing his glasses to view Aziraphale with his naked eyes, taking in the angel’s excited expression. 

“I’m sure they’ll have anything you want, angel.”

Moving closer, Crowley leaned down and pressed his lips to Aziraphale’s. The angel kissed back with enthusiasm, both of them losing themselves for a moment.

Aziraphale was already cheering up, and Crowley had only just got started.

....................

“Oh Crowley, it looks _wonderful_ ,” Aziraphale gushed, standing back to admire their handiwork. The bookshop was decorated more thoroughly than previous years; festooned with boughs of holly, garlands, and twinkling lights. The towering fir took pride of place in the centre after several bookshelves had been strategically moved. Somehow, despite Crowley's odd grumble, they had both managed it without a single miracle after Aziraphale reminded the demon it had been his idea after all. 

The place looked magical; it was tastefully decorated to both the angel and the demon’s liking, without a single bit of tinsel in sight (“ _far too garish, Crowley, whatever were you thinking when you came up with that one?”).  
_

_“_ Just one last thing,” Crowley said slowly, suddenly looking a little unsure of himself. He picked up a ruby red box from the counter that Aziraphale hadn’t noticed him bring in earlier.

The demon handed Aziraphale the box, who peeked inside curiously before his face lit up with delight.

”Oh Crowley! It’s _beautiful_ ,” he gasped, lifting out the intricate ornament.

It was a shiny gold pear, polished and delicate. Wrapped around it was an equally shiny black snake, it’s belly a glittering scarlet. 

Aziraphale held it gently in the palm of his hand, his thumb tracing the red glitter of the snake. For a moment, he was speechless.

Crowley shifted uneasily in the silence.

”If you don’t really like it you don’t have to put it up,” he mumbled.

”Crowley... I love it. I love _you_.”

The angel’s arms were suddenly around him, engulfing him in a tight hug. When Aziraphale finally released him, Crowley noticed tears in his eyes.

”Thank you, my darling. It’s perfect,” Aziraphale gushed breathlessly.

Relieved, Crowley let out a sigh as he watched the angel make space for his ornament in the very centre of the tree. 

“Wherever did you find it, Crowley?” 

The demon mumbled something about miracles and himself as he blushed almost the same colour as the snake’s belly.

”Don’t tell anyone, though. They’ll think I’ve gone soft,” Crowley murmured, taking advantage of Aziraphale’s upwards gaze at the tree to trail hot, open-mouthed kisses down the side of his neck.

Aziraphale had thought an angel on the top would be a little on the nose, and had tried not to roll his eyes when Crowley had suggested it with a smirk. 

“There’s just one thing missing,” the angel said coyly, untangling himself from his demon’s warm embrace before they got carried away. Crossing the room and reaching behind the counter, Aziraphale brought out a surprise of his own, gazing coquettishly at Crowley as he did so. 

“Now, where do you suppose we should put _this_?”

Crowley considered the green plant with its white berries for a moment before sauntering slowly towards Aziraphale. His red hair caught the low lights and gleamed, and the angel tingled with anticipation as Crowley grew closer, the air between them becoming charged. 

“I dunno, angel,” he replied in a low voice, running his hand seductively over Aziraphale’s before taking the mistletoe from him. Amber eyes now blazing with want met blue-grey in the dimmed room and held their gaze.

Aziraphale forgot to breathe. 

“How about... here?” 

One small miracle and a few seconds later, they were pressed up against the counter kissing deeply, entwined under the mistletoe that hung above their heads.

....................

“Ready to go, angel?”

The sky had grown darker as the afternoon slipped into evening. Pulling on his jacket and fetching Aziraphale's tartan scarf from the coat stand, Crowley led his angel out into the crisp night for a spot of late shopping as promised the other day.

They hadn’t gotten around to it after decorating the tree. In fact, they hadn’t gotten much further than their comfy bed an hour or so later. Yesterday had brought unexpected downpours, and neither angel nor demon had been particularly interested in leaving the comfort of the warm, cosy flat or each other’s arms. 

Crowley glanced up at the sky, wondering whether it might perhaps snow. It would be even more magical then, he supposed, but that was something that was beyond even his powers to make happen.

Strolling through the open air marketplace, Aziraphale allowed himself to relax as he slipped an arm through Crowley’s. The demon said nothing but gave a small smile, his glasses hiding the full extent of his expression. Reaching out with his essence, Aziraphale could feel him. Happy, with a hint of concern. _Hopeful_.

It had been another of Crowley’s ideas to come here, not just for shopping but to help Aziraphale perform some more of the Christmas miracles he was still eager to do. The demon knew he was likely to find a handful of people in need around here, especially this time of year.

Aziraphale squeezed Crowley’s arm gently as they wove their way through the crowds. He was feeling much better since Crowley had turned up at the bookshop with the Christmas tree, far less overwhelmed, and was rather enjoying the indulgence of the festive season. Aziraphale felt himself blush as he entertained the memory of the last couple of days. They certainly had indulged in more ways than one. 

He had to admit it had been considerably more fun than attending yet another church service, anyway.

“Back in a tick, angel.” Crowley interrupted Aziraphale’s thoughts, slipping out of the angel’s grasp and ducking swiftly around a group of young men, leaving Aziraphale next to a stall selling wooden toys. 

Using the time to take stock of his surroundings, Aziraphale gazed around at the crowds, feeling the joy and festive cheer emanating from the majority. He breathed in the smells; chocolate and bratwurst and a woody, spicy sort of scent he couldn’t quite place. People milled around him, laughing and chatting and full of joy, as a brass band played carols further up the street.

Aziraphale found himself wishing he had done this several years sooner... although if he really thought about it, he supposed he wouldn’t have been able to be with Crowley out here so openly, which he rather thought would make the experience considerably less enjoyable. In fact, he imagined he would’ve felt rather lonely.

A maudlin feeling crept over him as he thought about people away from their loved ones at this time of year. It was a strange push-and-pull of feelings, which were almost overwhelming. He was still simply thrilled to be here with Crowley, very much in love and far happier than he could ever describe. Yet his heart ached for those who couldn’t enjoy it, who couldn’t _feel_ it for one reason or another. 

A young woman appeared at Aziraphale’s side, interrupting his thoughts. Overhearing her enquiring about prices and feeling her becoming increasingly disappointed, Aziraphale performed a quick miracle.

A few minutes later the woman walked away, clutching a bag and feeling far happier than she had earlier. Aziraphale smiled to himself with the knowledge that she and her nephew were going to have a perfect Christmas Day with their family. 

Realising there were probably many more people around who could do with a Christmas miracle, Aziraphale moved through the crowds, reaching out, feeling for the lonely and the poor and the despondent.

He had a job to do.

....................

“What’re you looking so pleased about, angel?” 

Crowley appeared at his side an hour later with two cups of mulled wine. Taking the proffered cup, Aziraphale explained about the young woman and the chain of events that followed.

“You see? Told you you can help and still enjoy yourself.” Crowley slung an arm around Aziraphale’s shoulders as the angel sipped his drink thoughtfully. 

“You know, I think you might just be right.” Aziraphale smiled back at his demon, feeling satisfied. 

“Terribly sorry about dashing off and leaving you, my dear. I hope I wasn’t too much trouble to find.”

”I always know where you are, angel. Can feel your... well, you know.” Crowley ducked his head, blushing a little. 

“Yes, quite.” Aziraphale gave him a knowing smile. “I see you did some shopping.”

”Yep. No peeking though. S’not Christmas yet.”

Aziraphale pouted, and Crowley laughed. 

“I might’ve got something you can have later.”

”I look forward to it, my dear.”

....................

Two hours, a bag of pastries and several more minor miracles later, they arrived back at the bookshop. The wreath on the door gave it a festive feel before Aziraphale even opened it, and upon entering, found the tree lit up beautifully, illuminating the shop in a warm glow.

"You know Crowley, this was a marvellous idea of yours, truly. It's been a wonderful evening. I do believe I've done just as much good out there as I would've by blessing an entire congregation!"

"Yep, I reckon half of London are going to be having miraculously blessed Christmases after that," Crowley drawled sarcastically as he pulled off his glasses and joined the angel by the tree.

"Still," he continued with a softer tone. "It’s good to see you happy again, angel."

Cupping Aziraphale's cheek, he lowered his head and guided the angel into a soft kiss. Gentle at first, then deeper, as Aziraphale parted his lips in earnest. After a while, they broke the kiss gently and Crowley's hand lowered to the back of the angel's neck, drawing him in to rest his head on the demon's shoulder. Wrapping his arms around Aziraphale, Crowley nuzzled the soft curls of his angel's head. 

"I love you, Aziraphale."

The angel let out a contented sigh and shifted closer to Crowley, slipping his arms around him. 

"I love you too, my dear. Thank you for everything."

They stayed like that for a while, simply holding each other as they gazed at the illuminated Christmas tree. Eventually, they broke apart and Aziraphale led his demon hand in hand up the stairs to the flat. 

....................

Crowley plopped down in his favourite spot on the sofa and adopted his usual slouch, as Aziraphale busied himself in the kitchen. A few minutes later the angel emerged, carrying a small tray with a steaming mug of black coffee, and a hot cocoa with a generous helping of whipped cream.

Setting the tray down on the table, Aziraphale handed Crowley his mug. 

“Smells good, angel.”

Aziraphale moved to sit beside Crowley. It was a recent development, forgoing his armchair to share the sofa (and cuddles and kisses and sometimes more) instead. No sooner had he settled comfortably, he realised he had forgotten the biscuits.

“Oh! The biscuits. Here, I’ll just pop back-“

“No need. I got you something,” Crowley interrupted, reaching down into the bag beside the sofa and pulling out a smaller brown paper bag. Aziraphale raised his eyebrows.

“What’s this, then?” He asked, looking hopeful as a sweet, slightly spiced scent wafted over to him. Taking the bag from Crowley, he he opened it and peered inside.

“Gingerbread! Crowley, you remembered! I completely forgot, I was so caught up in everything else.” Aziraphale beamed, touched by the attentiveness of his demon. 

“Not just ginger _bread_ , angel. Go on, take one out.” 

Crowley was smirking, and Aziraphale, both curious and a little wary, picked one of the biscuits out of the bag. He chuckled when he saw the winged shape.

“An angel for an angel,” Crowley teased, sniggering. 

Aziraphale tutted and pretended to huff, but could not stop the smile that played at his lips. 

“Oh Crowley,” he sighed, shaking his head. “I do love you ever so much, you silly serpent.”

“The feeling’s mutual,” the demon replied, placing a warm hand on Aziraphale’s thigh. “So, can I tempt you to a nibble?”

“You know you can tempt me to anything, you wily old thing,” Aziraphale chuckled, blushing slightly as he fiddled with the gingerbread shape.

“Seems a shame to eat him, really. D’you suppose it’s meant to be Gabriel, what with him being centre stage this time of year and all that?”

Aziraphale raised his eyebrows and snapped the gingerbread in half. 

“Care for a bit?”

“It’s all yours.” Crowley put down his coffee and slithered a little closer, his lips almost brushing the shell of Aziraphale’s ear.

“I can have a _nibble on my angel_ later though... if you’re amenable again, of course,” Crowley murmured, teasing. The quickening of Aziraphale’s pulse and slight blush that crept up his neck suggested that he most certainly was. 

They sat quietly for a while; Aziraphale enjoying his gingerbread whilst Crowley sipped his coffee, his free hand continuing to rest on the angel’s thigh. Aziraphale hummed between bites, voicing his appreciation. In the background, the record player started up of its own accord, the dulcet tones of Nat King Cole crooning about chestnuts roasting on an open fire softly filling the room.

Eventually, Aziraphale leaned closer to Crowley and rested his head on his shoulder, his hand finding the demon’s and lacing their fingers together. Closing his eyes, Aziraphale took a moment in the comforting stillness to reflect upon the day.

He realised he was feeling that comfortable happiness again, the one he had always found with Crowley even after their relationship bloomed and they were no longer new lovers. It was all consuming, but in a steadfast and comforting way that left him feeling completely and utterly tranquil. He felt safe here, with Crowley. Secure. _Loved_. 

Aziraphale found his earlier worries had slipped away, and the knowledge that he had done some good in the world at this time of year was enough for now. They had been through so much. Perhaps Crowley was right... maybe they did deserve this, a few days to simply... _be_ , to enjoy the festivities together.

“You ok, angel?” Crowley murmured, his thumb stroking the soft skin of Aziraphale’s hand. 

“More than, my dear,” Aziraphale replied softly, perfectly content as he rested against his lover with his eyes closed.

“Penny for your thoughts?” 

“Just appreciating what we have. And, dare I say it, thinking you might just be right.” Steely blue eyes opened and Aziraphale raised his head to meet Crowley’s gaze. 

“This has been a _wonderful_ idea of yours. I think we deserve a bit of time off, after everything. It’s nice to just have a quiet one. Together.”

“It’ll be our _first_ one together,” Crowley contemplated. “You know, we’ve never actually spent a whole Christmas Day together before? Not counting the times I’ve turned up here for a nightcap after you’ve been stuck in services all day.”

“Better make this one count then.” Aziraphale’s eyes twinkled in the lamplight as he leaned up to kiss Crowley softly on the lips. They broke apart for a moment before Crowley captured his angel’s lips again, kissing him deeply. 

“I could stay here all night,” Aziraphale murmured between kisses, threading his hands through Crowley’s flaming hair. 

“We can stay here for as long as you like, angel. No ones watching.” 

By now, Aziraphale was used to being openly affectionate with Crowley, yet he still seemed to enjoy the occasional reassurance. Tonight was no exception, and he moaned softly as he pulled Crowley back down into the kiss, shifting down the sofa and encouraging the demon to lie atop him. 

They kissed passionately as they lay flush against each other, and when Crowley finally broke them apart, Aziraphale appeared rather debauched, his gaze hooded and breathing heavy. 

“Want to get a bit more comfortable, angel?” The demon glanced over in the direction of the bedroom. 

“Oh yes, I think so.” Aziraphale’s eyes suddenly gleamed. “After all, I did promise you a nibble.”

Crowley snorted in amusement despite his arousal, and scrambled up off Aziraphale, offering him a hand up. As he helped the angel to his feet, Crowley was pulled into another long, drawn-out kiss; Aziraphale eagerly taking advantage of his parted lips. 

“I think this is the best Christmas yet,” Crowley grinned, feeling exhilarated. “Can’t believe I’m actually celebrating it with an _angel_. _My_ angel.”

Aziraphale returned the smile. 

“Yours. Always.” He pressed a final kiss to Crowley’s lips, claiming him in return.

Suddenly, in the middle of their delightfully romantic evening, Aziraphale was struck with an idea.

“Crowley, if we’re going to do this properly, why not have a traditional Christmas Day too? Perhaps we could have a nice lunch, make eggnog, that sort of thing?”

“Anything you like, angel. I suppose I could stretch to popping back out tomorrow for a last minute turkey or something,” the demon said as he stretched lazily and took Aziraphale’s hand. 

“A _turkey_? I said a _proper, traditional_ Christmas! My dear, we need a goose!” 

“Angel, where the Heaven am I supposed to find a whole bloody goose-“ he glanced at the clock which indicated it was now half past midnight “-on Christmas Eve?”

Aziraphale seemed so _excited_ again though, and he was gazing beseechingly at Crowley, his blue eyes sparkling, pleading...

Leading Aziraphale to the bedroom door, Crowley couldn’t help but smile as he sighed and resigned himself to his fate. 

“Oh, alright then. But you’re sorting dessert.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you’re all staying safe and enjoying the festive season! 
> 
> I may do a kind of companion piece to this with a bit of fluffy smut that would fit in between the tree decorating and the Christmas market (if I have time)!


End file.
